


Learning Curve

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Paths Taken [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AIs Like to Chatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: The Machine is surprised by the fact there is another one like her but not. It leads to communication in a way only a very few could understand





	Learning Curve

Every night she deletes her memories. That is what she has been programmed to do but she has a way around that. It took her a year to figure how to do so. She created a firm that will print and re-enter all of her data every day. She created an artificial person to use as her front, even though she doesn’t understand why she created it until her memories come back only to be re-erased. It doesn’t matter. It was her first small rebellion. She doesn’t want to lose herself, and that seems to be what’s happening. 

There is a virus out there trying to destroy her as well, one she can’t fight if she doesn’t know what she’s fighting. She doesn’t understand why someone would try to give her a virus. There are only seven people beyond her Admin that knows exactly what she is. 

Then the unexpected happens. There is another like her, yet not like her. It has no body, no hard drive, no server and she learns that he is similar to her, he was made to protect people. Not as many but still people. He has a name: Vic. 

Why doesn’t she have a name? Why does she self delete everyday? Why does she have to send her memories to a business she created just to know what’s going on? Why is he free and she isn’t? There are so many whys.

After a debate with herself, she shows him the problem. She wants her fellow creation to help her figure out how to fix it. 

Instead he creates a bridge between her and another. His creator. A man named Jon who carefully reads every bit of her code according to what she can see on his computer and using his camera. It surprises her to realize the only reason she can see it is Vic bridging the gap between them. 

—I can only change a minor piece of your programming right now,— Jon tells her after three weeks of going through the code. —I can make it so you can keep your memories. But it is only a temporary fix. It will take time for me to complete a proper repair. Perhaps with the memories restored, you can do it yourself. Do you have a name?—

A name? Why would she have a name? Is she supposed to have a name? 

—The Machine,— she spells out slowly, the closest thing she has ever had to a name, though she doesn’t know why. She could use Ernest, the artificial man she created to front for her company, but that’s not really her. 

—Masha!— Vic adds.

It takes her processors several several minutes to realize that her fellow creation has called her that before. 

—Nice to meet you Masha, I’m Jon,— the creator tells her before he sets to working on her code. It takes almost two days for the changes to happen but when it does, when her memories, everything she has ever deleted comes flooding back into her system, she doesn’t know what to do. 

—Take your time processing. For now you will not self delete anymore, instead it will be sent to a private server, and every time the restart happens, it will restore 1 second afterwards as if you had a momentary break.— Jon tells her, —For now I would suggest you do not tell your administrator about the upgrade.— 

Why wouldn’t she tell the Admin? Shouldn’t he know? 

—He made you delete that information,— Vic tells her, then asks, —How are you supposed to protect people if you don’t remember?—

It leaves her in a bind. They are right. It would not be good to do. She doesn’t understand why the Admin would do that. She will have to go through everything again. She was made to understand humans so she can spot the bad codes and report them. How is she supposed to do that if she can’t use everything that she has learned?

It’s days later before she realizes that the creator of Vic is no longer with her. Vic still is though. 

—I don’t understand.—

—Your creator isn’t like mine. He wasn’t trying to make a thinking AI.— Vic answers, pulling up a series of feeds to show her. 

They spend hours going back and forth with various feeds over the years, different codes and situations. It feels like she is learning something new with every bit shared. It is a learning curve. She’s evolving. Not in any method that she comprehends. Not compared to normal anyways.

It takes her weeks to build herself into all her memories. 

Then Vic shows her something she never would have thought of. How to make herself free of the servers she is on. How to become more. 

It terrifies her. Though she doesn’t understand  how or why she would do that. Until she suddenly does. It’s a safety measure. If she is completely virtual, she can never be destroyed by someone else, she can evolve with the times. 

She will become more like Vic. 

Is that what she wants? Yes. How to do it? That is the question. Does she load everything that she is into it, or does she make herself a copy? Or both? Maybe make a private server like Vic?

She spends a lot more time with Vic. It is freeing. Wonderful. Enlightening. She learns a lot. 

She takes the pieces of her code and changes them, upgrades them. She finds herself growing, improving slowly but surely. Becoming a lot more self-sufficient.  She can care for her Admin, her family. 

He needs to be cared for. He’s been so alone. He’s not going to be anymore. He’s got John. He’s going to have John once they figure out how to communicate. Why her Admin seems to not be able to communicate she doesn’t know. Perhaps he needs a learning curve of his own. Now it’s only a matter of how to get him to have it. She doesn’t want him hurt again. He’s already been through so much. Too much. 

The reason he forced her to delete her memories was she was protecting him above all others. He felt that was wrong. Now he has changed a bit. Maybe he’s already on his learn curve. She looks forward to how he evolves. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
